Rowan's Destiny
by ihatethissomuch
Summary: Rowanpaw has a destiny he has to carry out. But he has to do it with his older brother always out winning him. Can he make it through alive?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my prologue to my own warriors story. These characters are mine, and have nicknames like Eagle, Hawk, Rowan, etc. They have warrior names as well. Eaglelight, Hawkears, stuff like that. I will probably post a chapter with all the Clans and characters. After this one. There are four Clans - FireClan, SkyClan, WaterClan, and EarthClan. I made these names up, except for SkyClan. The others I have made myself. Enjoy my round of a warriors story! :D  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I own these characters and Clans, though.<strong>

_Emerald eyes stared out from the undergrowth._ A young tom watched the wind sway the long grass, back and forth. He was waiting for two cats he knew would be there. He stayed crouched down under a bramble thicket until he saw a movement across the clearing. He saw a two pairs of eyes - amber and silver. As he waited for them to come out, he crouched lower and opened his jaws to scent the air. He caught their scent.

_It's them, alright_, he thought darkly. Then a tom with wide ears stepped out from under a bush and a silver she-cat with black markings over her pelt stood next to him. They looked around and scented the air. The tom's ears pricked up when he caught the scent he wanted.

"Come out, Eagle. We know you're under there." The tom's deep voice carried out across the clearing.

Eagle stepped out from under his bush into the moonlit moor. The moonlight glinted off his golden fur, making it look silver. The two cats nodded in respect to him. Eagle nodded back.

"Where are we headed, Hawk? I can't scent them anywhere." Hawk looked at Eagle with his dark amber eyes. He shook his head sadly.

"I'm not sure, Eagle. The last time we followed their scent, it was down the river. But we lost it at the steps to the swamp. They could be out of the forest by now. Shadow couldn't even catch their scent." Eagle's ears pricked in surprise. Shadow was one of their best trackers. Eagle lashed his tail angrily as he scuffed the ground.

"Where could they be? Why would they want to leave FireClan? We didn't do anything to them." Eagle turned and began pacing. Shadow and Hawk watched him carefully.

Eagle sighed and turned to the two cats. "We have to head back home. We've been gone for too long; the full moon is coming up. Scarstar will not be pleased if we are missed," Eagle said firmly to his Clanmates.

Shadow looked down at her paws and Hawk just nodded curtly. Eagle sighed again and started off towards the way to his camp, twitching his tail for the others to follow him. He couldn't believe they hadn't been able to find Rowan and Cloud. They have been gone for three days now. He just hoped the apprentice and warrior were in the paws of StarClan. They couldn't be too far.

Could they?


	2. Clans and Cats

_**A/N: Here are the clans and cat's that go in them. The () Words are their nicknames. Apprentices and kits have their warrior names next to their nicknames because I needed to remember them. Sorry for spoilers if you care.  
>All the clans have at least one special senior warrior, so you might see them have longer nicknames than the others. A lot of cats have the same nickname, but I tried to get them as different as I could. Most that have the same nickname are in different clans. Elders have their full name as their nicknames because they are honored retired warriors and deserve their full name to be spoken.<strong>_

**FireClan: Fierce and Wicked**

**Strong forpaws, able to withstand their swampy environment with webbed feet**

**Leader:** Scarstar - black tom with white paws, scar on the face, amber eyes

**Deputy:** Eaglelight - golden brown tabby tom with green eyes  
>(Eagle)<br>**Apprentice:** White

**Warriors:**

Shadowstream - black and gray she-cat with silver eyes  
>(Shadow)<br>**Apprentice:** Talon

Hawkears - black tom with very good hearing, wide ears, amber eyes  
>(Hawk)<p>

Cloudheart - white tom with fuzzy face and green eyes  
>(Cloud)<br>**Apprentice:** Rowan

Mudmask - handsome dark brown tom with a ginger belly, yellow eyes  
>(Mud)<br>**Apprentice:** Dirt

Dusttail - dark ginger long furred tom with green eyes  
>(Dust)<br>**Apprentice:** Tint

Snowheart - beautiful brown and ginger tabby she-cat with silver eyes  
>(Snow)<br>**Apprentice:** Flowers

Mousestalker - light brown she-cat with dark brown belly, amber eyes  
>(Mouse)<br>**Apprentice:** Oak

Rainshadow - pale gray long furred tabby tom with blue eyes  
>(Rain)<p>

Spottedpelt - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes  
>(Spot)<br>**Apprentice:** Loud

Dusklight- dark brown tom with white jaw and green eyes  
>(Dusk)<p>

Dawnflower - pretty dark brown tabby she-cat with a white jaw and pale blue eyes  
>(Flower)<p>

Hawktalon - big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
>(Talon of the Hawk)<br>**Apprentice:** Rush

Scarpelt - big ginger tom with blue eyes, scars all over his pelts from previous battles  
>(Scar)<p>

Bluelight - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes  
>(Blue)<br>**Apprentice:** Cedar

Stormtail - dark gray tom with amber eyes  
>(Storm)<p>

Grassclaw - dark ginger she-cat with white paws, green eyes  
>(Grass)<p>

**Apprentices:**

Loudpaw - black tom with yellow eyes (older)  
>(Loud;Loudbelly)<p>

Whitepaw - pretty brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (oldest)  
>(White;Whiteclaw)<p>

Dirtpaw - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes (younger)  
>(Dirt;Dirtnose)<p>

Birdpaw - handsome ginger tom with silver eyes (oldest)  
>(Bird;Birdflight)<p>

Oakpaw - dark brown tom with yellow eyes (oldest)  
>(Oak;Oaktail)<p>

Winterpaw - white she-cat with light blue eyes (med cat app)  
>(Winter;Winterstream)<p>

Rushingpaw - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes (youngest)  
>(Rush;Rushingtail)<p>

Cedarpaw - light brown tom with amber eyes (youngest)  
>(Cedar;Cedarfur)<p>

Tintpaw - big light brown tom with cream chest and a black spot on the head, blue eyes (older)  
>(Tint;Tintfrost)<p>

Rowanpaw - very small black tom with white paws, silver eyes (older)  
>(Rowan;Rowanheart)<p>

**Kits:**

Legkit - tortoiseshelled tom with long legs, blue eyes(young)  
>(Legs;Longlegs)<p>

Gingerkit - pale ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes(old)  
>(Ginger;Gingertail)<p>

Thornkit - golden brown she-cat with dark paws and amber eyes(old)  
>(Thorn;Thornjaw)<p>

Skykit - white tom with silver eyes(young)  
>(Sky;Skylight)<p>

Creamkit - cream colored tabby she-cat with yellow eyes(old)  
>(Cream;Creampelt)<p>

**Queens:**

Mouselight - brown dappled long furred she-cat with amber eyes  
>(Light)<br>(Mother of Scar's kits, Thorn, Cream, and Ginger)

Jadeheart - long haired black and white she-cat and silver eyes  
>(Jade)<br>(Mother of Cloud's kits, Legs, and Sky)

**Elders:**

Swiftbreath - small orange tom with black spots on tail, paws, eye, ears and back, orange eyes; oldest cat of FireClan  
>(Swiftbreath)<p>

Darksayer - dark ginger tom with green eyes  
>(Darksayer)<p>

Mosslight - ginger she-cat with brown tail and silver eyes  
>(Mosslight)<p>

**Medicine Cat:**

Shadeclaw - black and white long furred tom with light blue eyes  
>(Shade)<br>**Apprentice:** Winter

**SkyClan: Loyal and swift**

**Strong back legs for jumping high into trees or the air**

**Leader:** Heatherstar - pale ginger she-cat with light blue eyes  
>(Heatherstar)<p>

**Deputy:** Brightnose - dark ginger tom with dark red nose and green eyes  
>(Bright)<p>

**Warriors:**

Fallflight - light brown she-cat with darker brown spots and amber eyes  
>(Fall)<br>**Apprentice:** Night

Speckledheart - pretty pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes  
>(Speck)<p>

Stormpelt - white tom with light green eyes  
>(Tail)<br>**Apprentice:** Rock

Littlewing - black tom with white paws and a white tipped tail, amber eyes  
>(Wing)<br>**Apprentice:** Jay

Clovernose - white she-cat with gray head and gray belly, unusual green eye and amber eye  
>(Clover)<p>

Tangleleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, green eyes  
>(Tangle)<br>**Apprentice:** Black

Tigerpelt- handsome dark gray tabby tom with white stripes on his belly and chest, amber eyes  
>(Tiger of White)<br>**Apprentice:** Tiger

Tinytail- small black tom with amber eyes  
>(Tiny)<p>

Gorseclaw - golden brown tom with yellow eyes  
>(Gorse)<p>

**Apprentices:**

Rockpaw- light brown tom with a black face and blue eyes  
>(Rock;Rockmask)<p>

Blackpaw- white tom with black paws and black heart on the back, amber eyes  
>(Black;Blackheart)<p>

Nightpaw- white she-cat with black tipped tail, green eyes  
>(Night;Nighttail)<p>

Jaypaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes  
>(Jay;Jaystep)<p>

Tigerpaw- big dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
>(Tiger;Tigermask)<p>

Dawnpaw - dark ginger she-cat with light orange eyes  
>(Dawn;Dawnlight)<p>

**Kits:**

Firekit- ginger tom with blue eyes  
>(Fire;Firetail)<p>

Brightkit- white tom with amber eyes  
>(Nose;Brighttail)<p>

Dapplekit- dark gray tom with green eyes  
>(Dapple;Dapplestorm)<p>

**Queens:**

Sandleaf- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
>(Sand)<br>(Mother of Tail's kits, Fire, and Nose)

Clouddapple - pale gray she-cat with darker gray flecks, green eyes  
>(Cloud)<br>(Mother of Gorse's kit, Dapple)

**Elders:**

Berryclaw - dark ginger tom with round paws, amber eyes; oldest tom in SkyClan  
>(Berryclaw)<p>

Heatherpelt - light ginger-brown she-cat with dark blue eyes; oldest she-cat in SkyClan  
>(Heatherpelt)<p>

Hollymint - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
>(Hollymint)<p>

Mousenose- dark brown tom with pink nose and green eyes  
>(Mousenose)<p>

**Medicine Cat:**

Thornshadow - handsome dark ginger tom with silver eyes  
>(Thorn)<br>**Apprentice:** Dawn

**WaterClan: Clever and sneaky**

**Good swimmers, skilled at catching Trout**

**Leader:** Gorsestar - golden brown tom with yellow eyes  
>(Gorsestar)<p>

**Deputy:** Patchear- dark mottled tom with blue eyes  
>(Patch)<br>**Apprentice:** Dust

**Warriors:**

Brackentail- handsome golden brown tom with amber eyes  
>(Bracken)<br>**Apprentice:** Tawny

Owleyes - light brown she-cat with big, blue eyes  
>(Owl of the Night)<p>

Brightlight- white she-cat with amber eyes  
>(Light)<br>**Apprentice:** One

Yellowheart - gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
>(Yellow)<p>

Sparrowflight - dusty brown tom with black paws and green eyes  
>(Sparrow)<br>**Apprentice:** Red

Dappleheart- pretty light brown she-cat with darker flecks, amber eyes  
>(Star)<p>

Whitestorm - white tom with blue eyes  
>(White)<br>**Apprentice:** Cinder

Ashtail- handsome pale gray tom with yellow eyes  
>(Ash)<p>

Silverstreak- beautiful pale gray she-cat with unusual silver eyes  
>(Silver)<p>

**Apprentices:**

Onepaw - dark tom with one claw on one paw, amber eyes  
>(One;Oneclaw)<p>

Tawnypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws in the front, black in back, and blue eyes  
>(Tawny;Tawnytail)<p>

Redpaw - handsome dark ginger-red tom with white paws, brown eyes  
>(Red;Redpelt)<p>

Cinderpaw - silver she-cat with amber eyes  
>(Cinder;Cindermask)<p>

Dustpaw - dark brown tom with blue eyes  
>(Dust;Dustlight)<p>

**Kits:**

Littlekit - white tom with amber eyes  
>(Little;Littlestone)<p>

Graykit - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
>(Gray;Graystream)<p>

Birchkit - brown tom with green eyes  
>(Birch;Birchtree)<p>

Mintkit - small gray tom with a pink nose, green eyes  
>(Mint;Mintnose)<p>

**Queens:**

Nightheart - dark gray she-cat with white chest, amber eyes  
>(Heart)<br>(Mother of Sparrow's kits, Birch, and Mint)

Icenose - jet black she-cat with light blue eyes  
>(Ice)<br>(Mother of Ash's kits, Gray, and Little)

Elders:

Sandpebble - pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
>(Sandpebble)<p>

Leafpelt - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes  
>(Leafpelt)<p>

Cherryleaf - once pretty pale gray she-cat with silver eyes; oldest cat in WaterClan  
>(Cherryleaf)<p>

**Medicine Cat:**

Swiftfire - white she-cat with unusual striped markings, emerald green eyes  
>(Swift)<p>

**RockClan: Stong and brave**

**Skilled at climbing, they catch more mountain animals than any other cat**

**Leader:** Graystar - long furred gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes  
>(Graystar)<p>

**Deputy:** Bluejay - light gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
>(Blue)<p>

**Warriors:**

Hollypelt - gray she-cat with brown eyes  
>(Holly)<br>**Apprentice:** Hawk

Raventail - handsome black tom with light blue eyes  
>(Raven of the Night)<p>

Fernpelt - brown tom with white tipped tail, amber eyes  
>(Fern)<br>**Apprentice:** Ice

Spottedears - ginger she-cat with spotted ears, blue eyes  
>(Spot)<br>**Apprentice:** Bramble

Mousebelly - pretty black she-cat with long tail, brown belly, yellow eyes  
>(Mouse)<br>**Apprentice:** Tint

Leopardfur - dark gray she-cat with long fur, light spots all over pelt, brown eyes  
>(Leopard)<p>

Scarleg - black tom with a long scar on his leg, blue eyes  
>(Scar)<br>**Apprentice:** Pebble

Thorneyes - golden brown tom with green eyes  
>(Thorn)<p>

Brambleflight - dark mottled tom with amber eyes  
>(Fur)<p>

**Apprentices:**

Hawkpaw - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes  
>(Hawk;Hawkjaw)<p>

Bramblepaw - golden brown tom with dark brown paws, yellow eyes  
>(Bramble;Brambletail)<p>

Pebblepaw - black tom with blue eyes  
>(Pebble;Pebblenose)<p>

Icepaw - pale ginger she-cat with ice blue eyes  
>(Ice;Icemask)<p>

Tintpaw - dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
>(Tint;Tintfur)<p>

Mousepaw - small pretty light brown she-cat with silver eyes  
>(Mouse;Mousepelt)<p>

**Kits:**

Mudkit - dark brown tom with brown eyes  
>(Mud;Mudheart)<p>

Darkkit - dark red tom with blue eyes  
>(Dark;Darktail)<p>

Wildkit - white she-cat with ginger patches, green eyes  
>(Wild;Runningwild)<p>

Cloudkit - fuzzy black she-cat with yellow eyes  
>(Cloud;Cloudpelt)<p>

Dawnkit - pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
>(Dawn;Dawnheart)<p>

**Queens:**

Shadowpelt - pale gray she-cat with darker gray markings over her pelt, green eyes  
>(Shadow)<br>(Mother of Fern's kits, Mud, and Wild)

Leopardface - golden brown she-cat with light spots on her face, amber eyes  
>(Spots)<br>(Mother of Thorn's kit, Dawn)

Rednight - dark red she-cat with yellow eyes  
>(Sun)<br>(Mother of Raven's kits, Cloud, and Dark)

**Elders:**

Clawface - dusty brown tom with claw marks all over his pelt, amber eyes  
>(Clawface)<p>

Loudthunder - black and white tom, yellow eyes; oldest tom in RockClan  
>(Loudthunder)<p>

Clawtail - ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
>(Clawtail)<p>

Goldenflower - once beautiful white she-cat with gray tail, amber eyes; oldest she-cat in RockClan  
>(Goldenflower)<p>

**Medicine Cat:**

Winterrain - pale gray tom with light blue eyes  
>(Rain)<br>**Apprentice:** Mouse


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter to my story. I hope you all like it, if any of you read it. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Only these characters and Clans.**

_Rowanpaw trotted down the side of the river_. He looked back to Cloudheart who was following behind him. He didn't know how far he was going, but he didn't plan on leaving the forest. He just wanted to find a place to train by himself, but his mentor insisted on coming. Rowan flicked his ears irritably. He wanted to be alone. He would have to ditch his mentor or else he wouldn't be.

"Rowan," called Cloud. "Where in StarClan's name are we going? I still don't understand." He sounded annoyed. He was never going to understand.

Rowan flicked his tail. "I am going to find somewhere I can train. You," he said, pointing his tail at his mentor, "are going to go back to camp." Then he pointedly turned and kept trotting down the side of the river.

Rowan just wanted to find a place to train and practice by himself. He wanted to become the best fighter he could possibly be, because everyone picked on him for how small he was. He was determined to be better than his brother, Tint. Oh, Tint. Just his name made Rowan bristle angrily. Tint was the perfect warrior, according to his father. His father would have high expectations because he was deputy. His mother always thought Tint was a show-off and that Rowan was better. But deep down, Rowan knew she only said that to make him feel better. He saw the way she would look at him. It hurt him. He never felt loved. But he would change that. He may be small, but he would prove that he wouldn't be messed with. Rowan puffed up his chest.

"Rowan, I'm not going back to camp without you. I don't want you to get hurt and I'm supposed to be responsible for you," Cloud panted from behind him. Everyone was always supposed to be responsible for Rowan. Everyone had to make sure he didn't get hurt because he was the smallest.

Rowan bristled angrily. "I don't need looking after!" he growled, and then he bounded off up the river. He heard Cloud chasing him and Rowan crossed the river and into a bush. Then he jumped a log and ran towards the river again and jumped through it so it lost his scent. Then he ran into a bush again and up a tree. He sat at the bottom limb for a while until he made sure Cloud didn't find him. Cloud was a good tracker but he was relieved to notice that when he climbed down, he had no scent of his mentor. Rowan was on the edge of SkyClan's territory. He didn't smell a patrol so he continued down the river.

Rowan's shoulders sagged with depression. He never did feel loved. He didn't have any friends and all the other apprentices made fun of him for his size. When he was in the camp all he ever did, after he had done his apprentice duties, was sit in his nest in the apprentices' den and think of how to get the other cats to like him. He's tried so hard to be nice to them all. Tried so hard to be the best at what he could do, and for what? To get made fun of because of his size. Rowan bristled, his neck and shoulder fur rising. He turned and raced away from the river, not watching where he was going. He was running off rage, off of pure anger because of his size. Why did he have to be so small? Why did _he _have to be the runt? Why couldn't he have been bigger like his brother? He would never fit in!

Rowan was running so fast his eyes were watering from the wind. He didn't see where he was going and he turned left and tripped over a log. He sprawled flat on his stomach, into dust and sand. He opened his eyes and they watered even more from the dust in the air. After getting up slowly, he sneezed. He shook the dust off his pelt and looked around until he could see clearly through the sand.

He was in a large wooden hollow. It looked like the inside of a huge oak tree, only it was hollowed out into a little sandy area. Rowan looked up and saw the wooden walls stopped a couple fox-lengths from him. He looked around again and saw the area was big enough for three or so cats. He turned around toward the way he came in and saw it was covered by bushes and ferns. It was totally hidden. Other cats probably thought the tree was just heavily covered by plants. Rowan opened his jaws to scent the air and smelled nothing but plants and the sweet scent of sand. There was no sign that cats had ever been here.

_This hollow is perfect for my training!_ Rowan thought to himself excitedly. He trotted to the entrance and smelled the air outside. He didn't smell SkyClan. He twitched his whiskers in confusion. Wasn't he in their territory? He smelled again and recognized FireClan's scent. He gasped softly. This hollow was in his own territory! How had he not found it before? He must have been running so fast in SkyClan, he didn't realize he ran into his own territory.

Rowan's paws itched to get back to his camp, but he had to mark this tree somehow so he could come back to it. He narrowed his eyes. How would he do that? He looked at the log that he tripped over. It was a loose log, and looked like it could roll. Rowan trotted over to it and pushed softly on it at first. He almost tripped over his own paws at how easily it rolled. His tail twitched happily. He rolled it until it was in front of the entrance. He parted the bushes a little bit with his head and saw it was big enough for him to squeeze through.

Rowan's whiskers twitched with excitement. He could go back to camp. He started padding toward the way he knew was camp. He narrowed his eyes again. How would he tell his Clan where he had gone? Had Cloud gotten back to camp? He sighed. It would all happen in time.

Rowan looked up to the sky and saw it turning pink and orange from the sunset. He would have to make a den for the night. He wouldn't make it back to camp before nightfall.

He looked around for a moment until he spotted a small hole under some tree roots and in a bush. Rowan waved his tail and opened his mouth. His ears pricked when he caught the scent of a squirrel. He saw it scuffling under some leaves a few fox-lengths away. He dropped down and silently moved towards it. When he was no less than a tail-length away, he pounced and snapped the rodent's neck with one blow. He licked his jaws from hunger then picked it up and trotted to his hole he spotted a few moments ago. He dropped down heavily as he started to eat his kill.

_How will the Clan react to me returning after four days?_ What would his father say? Rowan snorted. He already knew. _"How could you just run off like that? You are too small to be out there right now."_ His father's stern words would freeze when he realized that Rowan was an apprentice then he would shuffle and walk away. His words would stay with Rowan forever. He gulped down the last of his prey and curled up in his make-shift den. His father would never understand. He only loved Tint. Not Rowan. Rowan sighed softly as he drifted into sleep.

He woke up in a small hollow. It was the hollow he discovered yesterday. He scrambled to his paws, sand flying in the air. How did he get here? He whirled around when he heard paw-steps behind him. He froze when he saw a huge golden tabby tom standing in front of him. He thought it was his father for a moment, until the tom spoke.

"Hello, Rowan. I suspect you do not know me. I am your father's father. Your grandfather." The cat spoke in a deep voice and Rowan cowered into the sand underneath him. The tom chuckled a deep throated chuckle.

"Do not be afraid. My name is Kestrellight, or Kestrel. I am here to help you." Kestrel's green eyes were soft but held a flame behind them. Rowan straightened up a little.

"Help me with what?" he asked in a wavering voice. He cleared his voice and straightened up all the way.

"Help you train, of course." Kestrel's voice was smooth and firm. It put strength into Rowan. He puffed up his chest slightly and looked straight into Kestrel's eyes.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Move faster and pick up your tail!"_ Kestral shouted to Rowan. Rowan did as he was told but stumbled over. He growled in frustration. He was not going to give up. He got up and moved back to his starting place and tried again.

Rowan has been training with Kestrallight in the sandy hollow every other day for almost half a moon. When he got back to camp though, that night everyone was very upset.

"Where on earth have you been?" Scarstar had said to him as Rowan crouched low in his leader's den. He had told him he wanted to explore for awhile. His brother didn't speak to him. His mother was just glad to have him home but his father wore a mask of disappointment all the time. Only two apprentices greeted him warmly into the den. Cedarpaw and Rushingpaw. They wanted to know all about his exploration. He told them little because he wanted that hollow to himself. His punishment for leaving the camp was to stay in camp for a day and clean out the elder's den for half a moon. He didn't mind doing that. He could have done it for a whole moon.

All Rowan cared about is that he was training hard on his fighting skills. Kestral came to him in dreams sometimes to tell him things that will help him in fighting and showing them to him in the hollow. Now he was telling him and showing him a move that would trip a cat to where they would flop on their belly and then you can jump them. Rowan was having trouble with it but he can almost get it.

"Okay, okay. Let me show you one more time." Kestral said as he pushed me to the edge of the hollow. I sat back and watched him. He crouched down and crawled forward fast. Then he shot out his forepaws, as quick as lightning and twisted his body, bringing his hind legs around that would have tripped the cat. Then he jumped where his imaginary enemy was and dug his claws in the sand. Rowan was amazed at how fast he did it. He stood and shook his pelt. He walked over to Kestral.

"Now, try it only with me being the enemy, okay?" Kestral spoke in his deep voice. Rowan nodded and walked to stand in front of his grandfather. Kestral took a defensive stance and Rowan crouched down. He crawled forward fast, keeping his tail up in the air and when he was close, shot his forepaws out, just barely fast enough. Then he twisted and swung his hind legs and tripped Kestral. He blinked in surprise but then jumped on his grandfather and Kestral let out a fast _oof_. Rowan kept his claws sheathed and got off his trainer. He looked expectantly at Kestral as he stood up and shook the sand off his pelt. Kestral looked down at Rowan, his green eyes glowing in pride. Rowan's fur stood up in excitement. He did it right!

"Alright. Good job, Rowan. You better get back though. We will meet again soon." Kestral turned towards the entrance. Rowan ran up to the ghostly figure and nuzzled his shoulder. Kestral purred deeply. Rowan stepped back and ran out the hollow and trotted towards the river.

When he reached the river he slowed down, heading towards the way of his camp. He did the move right! He couldn't believe it. Maybe he can do this stuff after all. He flicked his tail in excitement. Rowan loved this feeling. It made him feel like he could do anything now. But then he stopped and let his tail droop. He couldn't do everything. His brother will always think he was better. Rowan lashed his tail. How dare Tint think he was superior. He was no better than any of the other apprentices! He had no right to out try him. Rowan shook his head to clear the thoughts and relaxed the fur on his shoulders which had begun to rise. He looked up and thought it would be best to hunt so he could bring something into camp.

He opened his mouth and caught the scent of mouse. He crouched down and headed towards the scent. He saw the rodent half under a leaf, looking for seeds. Rowan crept forward slowly and lightly. When he was just a tail length away, he sprung and caught the mouse in his claws and killed it swiftly. He picked it up and dropped it by a tree branch and threw dirt over it so he could collect it later.

After a bit, Rowan had caught another mouse, a frog, and vole. He was about to take it back when he saw another vole by the river. He crouched and sprang, catching it right when it tried to escape, and bit its neck.

"Good catch!" Rowan startled at the sound of a cats voice across the river. He looked over and saw dark ginger she-cat standing on the bank with herbs by her. She was staring at Rowan with bright eyes. Rowan went to bury his last catch with the others and went back to the bank.

"Thank you." He said, looking at the she-cat curiously. She only tilted her head a little and flicked her tail over the ground.

"My names Dawnpaw, but everyone calls me Dawn. What's your name?" She said cheerfully. Rowan couldn't help but perk up at her mood.

He straightened up and flicked his tail happily. "My name's Rowan, Rowanpaw." His voice cheerful like Dawn's. She tilted her head again only slightly and Rowan wondered if that's just what she does.

"Well, hello, Rowan! What are you doing out here?" As she asked one of her ears flattened against her head and the other stayed up, with her head tilted. Rowan could help admire her. She was quite a pretty cat. He noticed her light orange eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He shook his head lightly.

"I was just hunting. I'm sorry if I was too close to the SkyClan border." He said looking down for a moment and looking back. She had shifted her position to where she was laying down with her paws tucked under her. She must think Rowan was staying for a bit. He settled down after tasting the air for patrols. Then something occurred to him after glancing at the pile of plants by her.

"Are you a medicine cat apprentice?" He asked her. Dawn looked down at the pile for a second before looking back up with her head tilted.

"Yes I am! It's so wonderful." Her eyes glowed and she was doing her head and ear thing and she looked simply stunning. Rowan's mouth opened slightly, as if to say something but nothing came out.

"Dawn, are you down here?" Rowan scrambled to his paws when he heard the sound of another cat. Dawn got up more slowly and looked to the bushed in which a dark ginger tom with silver eyes came out. He glanced between Rowan and Dawn.

"What's going on here?" he asked suspiciously. Dawn spoke calm and softly.

"Me and Rowan were just talking. I have the watermint you wanted, Thornshadow." She bent down and picked up the leaves. Thorn just narrowed his eyes and looked at Rowan again. He took the leaves from Dawn and started to pad away. Dawn looked at him for a moment and looked back at Rowan.

"Bye, Rowan. I had fun talking to you! I hope we see each other at the gathering tomorrow!" Dawn said cheerfully with her head tilted. Then she turned and went after her mentor. Rowan stared after her for a little bit longer before turning towards his fresh kill. He picked up the two voles and two mice by their tails and the frog by its leg. The kill barely fitting his mouth as he started towards his camp.

His mind was numb. But it felt so alive when he was with Dawn. Rowan narrowed his eyes. Did he like Dawn? He couldn't! She was from another clan, and a medicine cat! He couldn't do that.

He couldn't.

**A/N: What did you think? :D Let me know. Review. There is a button down there, that says, "Review this story." Or chapter, whatever. Click it and review! It will make me happy.**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/n: Oooh, hope you guys like this. :D I'm mixing it up.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors o.o<strong>

_Rowan trotted up the ravine _towards camp, his prey swinging and threatening to fall out of his mouth. When he got to the top, he bounded into the rabbit hole that would soon open up to the clearing in the camp. Coming out of the thorn and bristles surrounding the end of the hole, Rowan walked over to the end of the fresh-kill pike that was near a rock close to the leader's den.

"Good day hunting, huh?" Rowan started at the sound of Cloudheart, his mentor coming behind him. Rowan nodded and dropped his kill onto the pile.

"Well done. Now come with me, we are going to be training with Tintpaw and Dusttail." Rowan's pelt bristled with excitement. Now was his chance to show off the moves Kestrel taught him! He followed his mentor out of camp to the small log clearing. Tint and Dust were already waiting.

"Finally. Now we can begin." Dust said with a flick of his tail. Rowan flexed his claws in the soft grass underfoot. Tint stood in front of him, his chest at Rowan's eyes, and his light blue eyes looking down at him, glinting in the sunlight. Rowan stood up straight and looked up at Tint with fierceness. Tint's whiskers flicked with amusement.

Rowan's fur bristled but he remained where he was. Cloud and Dust sat by the log on the edge of the clearing.

"Alright, go at each other and use all the battle moves you have been taught. Claws sheathed!" Cloud announced. Rowan stepped back, like Tint and started circling his brother.

Tint made the first move, charging at Rowan. Rowan jumped high and landed behind Tint. Before Tint realized it, Rowan swung around and flattened himself to the ground. He shot out his forepaws, quick as lightning, and swung his hind legs around and tripped Tint. Then he topped his brother and reminded himself to keep his claws sheathed. He hopped off and let Tint up, then she shot out twisted to his back and slid till he was under his brother. He started pummeling Tint's chest with his forepaws, and kicked up with his back legs. Tint flew a little ways and landed on his belly, but he quickly got up and shook his head. But Rowan was already charging towards him and knocked him down. Then he stood over him, sinking his claws in the ground to keep him down. Tint looked furious and bewildered.

"That's enough." Cloud and Dust said together. Rowan got off his brother and Tint shook out his pelt. He bristled angrily next to Rowan and Rowan couldn't help but feel excited and full of pride at his fighting. He sat down and gingerly licked his paw while the two mentors came over to them. Rowan flicked his ears and stopped mid-lick and looked up when they arrived.

Dusttail looked annoyed at Tint's poor display of training and was glaring at Tint. Cloudheart looked at Rowan, his eyes full of pride. Rowan flicked his tail happily and glanced at Tint, who was looking down at his paws furiously and flicking his tail and ears in irritation.

"That was amazing, Rowan. Very well done." Cloud said. Rowan heard a murmur of agreement from Dust. Tint just turned away.

"Tintpaw. What kind of display of battle training was that? I have taught you better than that. You should have—" Dusttail started sternly. Rowan didn't listen after that because Cloudheart was heading away and flicked his tail for Rowan to follow him. Rowan trotted at a steady pace beside his mentor. Cloud stopped suddenly. Rowan tipped his head in confusion.

Cloud flicked his whiskers. "Are you tired yet?" Rowan shook his head and Cloud nodded.

"Alright. Want to do a practice assessment?" He asked curiously, his green eyes flickering.

Rowan widened his eyes but nodded slowly. Cloud nodded his head again and started explaining the rules.

"Alright. So you go off and hunt. I will follow you and watch how you do. You may not see me though." Rowan nodded again and Cloud flicked his tail to the undergrowth.

"Off you go then." Rowan darted off and ran for a bit. He stopped when he reached a very small clearing. He opened his jaws and tasted the air. He caught scent of a squirrel. He followed it and saw the fat rodent's fluffy tail. Rowan checked the wind and it was blowing towards him. He crept forward, keeping his tail up. He gently brushed a bush and the squirrel look up. Rowan halted and held his breath. He looked ahead and saw a pair of green eyes. _Cloudheart!_ Rowan's mind hissed. Then his gaze flicked back to the squirrel, which had gone back to nibbling on seeds. Rowan was about a fox-length away. He judged the length and bunched his haunches and jumped high. He landed right on the squirrel and killed it with a swift bite. He picked it up, it barely fitting his jaws. He dropped it by a tree root and buried it.

Rowan stayed in the small clearing and caught two mice, a vole, a rare fat rabbit, and a plump blackbird. He unburied his squirrel and laid the bountiful prey in front of him, trying to figure out how to take it all back. Then he heard pawsteps behind him. He turned and saw Cloudheart padding towards him.

"You take the mice and vole, I'll take the blackbird, rabbit and squirrel." Cloud said, heading for the prey. Rowan flicked his tail across his mentor's shoulder gratefully. He grabbed the mice and vole by the tails. Cloud had the blackbird's wing, the rabbits ears and the squirrel's tail. His head drooped with the load. He nodded to Rowan and started towards camp.

When they came into the clearing, Scarstar was talking to Eaglelight, his deputy, near tallrock. They both looked to Rowan and Cloud coming out of the thorn hole. They both widened their eyes at the amount of prey in the warrior's and apprentice's jaws. They both jumped up and headed across the clearing to them.

"Wow! Did you both catch all that prey?" Scarstar exclaimed, coming up to the pair. Cloud put down his prey and spoke. "Actually, it was all Rowan. I was giving him a practice assessment. He did great, I'd say."

"I'd say he did wonderful too! I couldn't imagine how he would do on a real assessment." Scarstar said. Rowan just looked down in embarrassment. He was getting praised by the leader! He was almost trembling. He looked up at his father, hoping he would praise him too, but Eagle just turned away and padded off to Snowheart. Rowan's tail dropped to the ground like dead weight and his shoulders slouched. He took his load to the fresh-kill pile and then stalked off to the apprentice den. He curled up in his nest. He just wanted approval from his father. But his father doesn't care! His mentor was more like a father than Eagle. Rowan wanted to yowl but he bit onto his tail to stop himself. Then he fell into darkness and he let sleep overtake him.

Rowan awoke to a prod in his side. He blinked open his eyes and saw Rushingpaw standing over him, her amber eyes bright.

"Come on sleepy head! You're on a hunting patrol! And by how well you did yesterday, you should do well today!: She said as brightly as her eyes. Rowan stood up and shook the grass off his pelt. Then he stretched and yawned. He followed Rush out of the den. A breeze carried the faint musky scent of leaf-bare. Rowan let the sun's warmth soak into his pelt. It was close to sunhigh.

"Eat quickly and meet us by the opening." Rush said then bounded towards the thorn hole. Rowan hurried to the fresh-kill pile and chose a vole. He swiftly ate it and trotted to the rabbit opening. There he saw Rush, Tint, and Talon of the Hawk, or Hawktalon, Rush's mentor. Tint glared at Rowan, Talon nodded to him and Rush bounced happily. Rowan couldn't help but admire her excitement. Talon ducked into the rabbit hole and the rest followed him. When they climbed out the other side, Talon turned to the three apprentices.

"Rushingpaw, go by the small beech tree. Tintpaw, to the small clearing. Rowanpaw, by the river." He said in a deep voice. He pointed with his tail in the direction of each place.

"Meet back here when you are done. Don't take too long." With that, he bounded off. The apprentices bounded off to their spots. When Rowan got to the river, he sat down heavily. He had plenty of time to hunt, he wanted to see if he could find Dawn again. He sat by the edge of the river. He tasted the air and caught her scent. It was fresh. She must be close. Rowan looked in the river and saw a flash of silver and green. He quickly shot out his paw, not thinking, and brought the trout to shore. He jumped on it and bit it quickly.

"Wow! I didn't know you could catch trout!" Rowan jumped at the sound of Dawn's voice. He turned and saw her, her ginger coat as sleek as ever. Her orange eyes, brighter than before. Her voice, ever so cheerful. Rowan's tail went up and curled at the sight of her. He was certain he liked Dawn. But, does she like him?

"Uh, yeah. Neither did I. I'm on a hunting patrol though, so I have to catch some prey before I can talk." Rowan said, picking up his fish and going by a tree to bury it. He turned back and Dawn had her head tilted.  
>"Why do you do that?" He asked suddenly.<p>

Dawn tilted her head more and put her ear up. "Do what?" she asked.

"Tilt your head like that. And put your ear up."

"Oh." She turned her head back and flicked her ears self-consciously. "I'm not sure. I just do it without thinking, I guess." Rowan purred softly.

"Well, stop for a bit. I'm admiring it too much." Then he froze when he realized what he just said. Dawn's eyes glowed and her tail curled.

"Uh, I have to hunt." He mumbled, looking down.

"Can I watch while I pick some herbs?" Dawn asked. Rowan just nodded and turned to start hunting.

When he got done hunting, he had caught two voles, a fat pigeon and a small mouse. He put his mouse by the mound that was his fish. He turned around and saw Dawn watching him intently, with a pile of leaves by her paws. Her eyes were strangely serious but help softness in them.

"You hunt so well, and without even trying." She whispered, almost to herself. He sat by the edge of the river.

"Thank you." He replied. Dawn curled her tail and tipped her head again. Rowan sighed softly and admired her again. He does like her. But he shouldn't. He flicked his ears and decided to start a conversation.

"So, uh, what herbs were you collecting?" He asked, flicking his tail at the little mound of leaves. Dawn looked down at the herbs then back up.

"Feverfew and watermint. Feverfew is for fevers and watermint is for bellyaches." She said. Rowan nodded.

"What other herbs do you collect?" He asked curiously. They talked for a little bit about herbs and their uses. Why Dawn liked being a medicine cat. And just stuff. Sooner or later, Rowan decided he should go. The rest of the patrol will be waiting. He stoop up and stretched his cramped muscles.

"You should get going. Your patrol will be waiting." Dawn said softly, echoing his thoughts. She got up as well. Rowan nodded and turned to unbury his kill. Then he stopped and looked at the log that crossed the river. He looked at Dawn, who was straightening her herbs and picking them up. Thinking fast, he trotted to the log and began to cross. He hooked his claws into the lock each step and jumped off the other side, in SkyClan territory. He bounded towards Dawn.

"Dawn! Wait!" He shouted. Dawn stopped and turned to watch Rowan run towards her. She widened her eyes. Rowan ran up to her and nuzzled her neck. She started to purr and so did he. Dawn sat down and nuzzled under Rowan's chin. Rowan sat down too. They stayed muzzling each other for a few heartbeats. Then Rowan stood up. He touched his nose to hers.

"I have to go now. I'll see you later." He whispered then turned and bounded off towards the log and across it. When he reached FireClan territory, he looked back and saw the tip of Dawn's tail disappear behind a bush. He padded to unbury his prey.

He grabbed the voles and mouse by their tails and the pigeon by its wing. He hooked the fish in his front claw. He started walking unevenly on three legs. Finally he got to the rabbit hole where Talon, Rush and Tint were waiting. Rush had two fat mice, Talon had a vole and a fat squirrel, and Tint had a blackbird, a scrawny mouse, and a vole. When they saw Rowan, they all dropped their kill. Rowan set his kill down too.

"What? What is it?" Rowan said, looking around with his pelt bristling. Talon shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just, when Cloud said you caught all that prey yesterday… we didn't believe it. But now…" He gestured with his tail to the prey at Rowan's paws. "We're sorry." He spoke softly and he looked down. Tint narrowed his eyes, picked up his prey and squeezed through the rabbit hole. Rush came up to Rowan, her eyes bright but held apology in them. Rowan looked into them. He started bristling when Talon said they didn't believe his mentor but he calmed down when he said that they were sorry. Rowan didn't think Tint was sorry though. He was jealous.

"I am sorry." Rush whispered. Rowan looked down and nodded. Then he started when he felt Rush nuzzle his neck. He started to purr and nuzzled her back.

"Alright. Well." Talon clearing his throat and Rush stepped back and sat next to Rowan, curling her tail around the back of Rowan. Rowan purred softly at the feeling. Rush was a great friend.

"Let's get back into camp. Oakpaw, Birdpaw, and Whitepaw will be having their naming ceremony soon. They passed their assessment the other day." Talon said gruffly. He picked up his prey and went through the rabbit hole. Rush turned to Rowan.

"Do you need help carrying your load?" She asked softly. Rowan looked at his pile.

"Sure. Can you take the mouse and a vole?" Rush just nodded and grabbed them from his pile then went to pick up her mice. They headed into camp just in time to here Scarstar announce from Tallrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath tallrock for a clan meeting."

**A/n: What did you think? I told you I mixed it up. I originally wrote this chapter in my notebook because I have been at my grandmother's for a week with no computer, so this took less time to type than write. Haha. Hope whoever reads this enjoys it. :D Give me your opinion! Review!**

**Review!**


End file.
